<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I'm an Idiot, I'm Your Idiot by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163391">If I'm an Idiot, I'm Your Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine'>memoriesaremine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars'>shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, F/F, Fluff, Medication, Nutcracker, Overstimulation (Implied), Prompt Fill, anxiety attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel forgot her medication, Alice comes and brings it.</p><p>Prompt fill: "You're an idiot." "But you love me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Woodward/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I'm an Idiot, I'm Your Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice and Noel made a good team sometimes. In that, Noel tended to forget things and Alice would remember them for her, and bring them over. It was a perk of habing a best friend - turned - girlfriend. She knew Noel inside and out, sometimes, Noel thought Alice knew her better than she knew herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Noel muttered to herself in the middle of ballet practice. It was time for her anxiety medication, the only problem was that it wasn’t in her bag. She had a habit of leaving things she needed at home, or Alice’s, if not. But it wasn’t usually something this important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She excused herself and quietly made a phone call to Alice, who was most definitely at work. She hated bothering her, but when it came to meds, Noel didn’t fuck around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe,” she said when Alice picked up. “I-I’m so sorry, but I need you to do me a huge favor. I, um…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left your meds?” Alice finished softly. “I know. You left them at my place last night. I’m on my way over to ballet right now. I just got out of work, it’ll take me ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my hero,” Noel said, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. “Thanks, A.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alice said. “See you in a few minutes.” The call ended and Noel was left waiting. She sat down in the hallway and took some deep breaths. Alice was coming. Alice was on her way. It was okay. Forgetting her meds felt like the end of the world. They made her feel okay. Like the world wasn’t imploding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t feel like she deserved such a good girlfriend sometimes. Alice would drop everything if Noel needed her, and she was another thing that made Noel feel like everything would be okay. Sometimes Noel felt bad about not being able to do the opposite 24/7. But Alice understood. Alice </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noel leaned forward to rest her head on her knees. Dance always exhausted her and stressed her out, and with the Nutcracker creeping closer, everyone was high-strung. That didn’t help matters. She never thought she was good enough for it. Everyone told her she was doing well, but she never quite believed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The costume was making her uncomfortable. It was itchy. The tutu rubbed against her wrists wrong. Pulling them away only made it worse. She shifted in her position, hoping it might help. It didn’t. She shifted again. Her head hurt. She couldn’t remember if she ate or not. Probably not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped at her eyes where tears were forming. She didn’t want to cry right now. Not here. She really didn’t want to cry here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Alice’s soft voice came from somewhere above her, and suddenly she was there, kneeling next to Noel and holding the medicine and some water. “Hey, let’s take your meds, okay?” It sounded a little far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noel didn’t look up right away, Alice putting a gentle hand on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we’re gonna take your meds, okay?” She opened the bottle. “Two, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Noel mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice took out two of the pills and placed them in Noel’s hand, along with the water bottle. Noel swallowed some water, then took the pills, and then the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, there you go, Ellie,” Alice said softly, rubbing her back. “You’re okay. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Noel murmured, leaning her head on her arm. “Didn’t realize I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” Alice reassured her. “Just breathe for a few minutes.” She tried to take deep breaths for Noel to follow. “In and out, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noel copied her breaths slowly. It took a few minutes for her breaths to stop shaking. Alice gently touched her bun once she could get Noel to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re okay,” Alice smiled. “Sugarplum Fairy? You didn’t tell me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noel said shakily. “Sugarplum Fairy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you,” Alice said. “You’re gonna be so great. I can’t wait to watch you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noel didn’t say anything for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I love you, okay?” Alice kissed the side of Noel’s head. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you,” Noel said, leaning her head against Alice’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do,” Alice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” Noel murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love me,” Alice countered with a soft smile. “And I’m your idiot. That’s not gonna change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the meds weren’t the only thing upping Noel’s mood. She allowed herself a few more minutes of just staying out in the hallway with her girlfriend, Alice holding her close and running her fingers down her arm. It would've been her hair if it wasn't pinned in a bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, she actually had to go back to practice. She got up reluctantly, worming her way out of Alice’s arms. Alice got up to leave too. She still smelled like flour and blueberry jam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I love you,” Alice said, stopping at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow,” Noel said, smiling after her. “Idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice blew her a kiss as she left. Noel patted her tutu. If Alice was an idiot, she was <em>her</em> idiot, and Noel loved her <em>so</em> much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please please please leave a comment if you read !! :)</p><p>hit us up on tumblr:</p><p>kat: @shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars<br/>liv: @memories-are-mine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>